1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for indicating the existence and/or the level of wear of components that move relative to each other, and certain embodiments relate to devices and methods for indicating wear in a conveyor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain conveyors are configured to operate along a track. As the conveyor moves along the track, the conveyor contacts portions of the track. The contact between the conveyor and the track can cause friction, which can result in wear or deterioration of the conveyor, the track, or both. Generally, repair, replacement, or adjustment is recommended after a certain level of wear or deterioration has occurred, in order to avoid failure of the track and/or damage to the conveyor or products carried by the conveyor.